The objective of the Clinical Research Skills Development Core is to develop skilled, productive, and independent translational and clinical investigators in vascular disease. Our specific aim is to train young investigators in designing, performing, analyzing and interpreting translational and clinical research to prevent, detect, characterize, and treat/manage vascular disease. Training for each participant will include a) an advanced course on Vascular Biology taught by prominent researchers;b) biweekly SCCOR-TAAD seminars led by eminent faculty;c) a Clinical Research Curriculum described on the "pink sheets" for the competitive K30 renewal as "an extremely sophisticated and successful program." Basic courses & workshops are given Wednesdays 5-6:30 PM &tailored to help each participant develop &refine translational or clinical study protocols, grant proposals, and manuscripts. Advanced courses may be taken at UT Houston Graduate School &Schools of Medicine, Health Informatics, &Public Health;Baylor College of Medicine &Graduate School;&Rice University, all within or adjacent to our Medical Center. Participants with adequate protected time may pursue an MS in Clinical Research or other MS or PhD degree if important to their career development;d) a focused program of research with intensive mentorship provided jointly from a primary mentor &a Core mentor providing methodologic expertise in translational or clinical research. Young investigators will be fully involved in a SCCOR-TAAD project, initiate their own research, &within 2 years prepare a major research proposal (e.g. a R03, K08, or K23). Intensive mentorship will continue through completion of both this research and the SCCOR-TAAD. The Core Director is Jon Tyson, MD, MPH, Bain Professor of Pediatrics &Internal Medicine, Director of the Center for Clinical Research and Evidence-Based Medicine, and the 2004 Recipient of the Distinguished Educator Award from the National Association of Clinical Training Program Directors. The Core Co-Director is Dianna Milewicz, MD, PhD, Professor of Internal Medicine, Director of Medical Genetics and of the MD/PhD program, &recipient of a Doris Duke Distinguished Clinical Scientist Award. They and other senior Core mentors and investigators in the SCCOR-TAAD provide the complementary background and talents to train skilled, productive, and independent translational and clinical investigators in vascular disease. In this way, our Clinical Research Skills Development Core will help to train the next generation of physician scientists investigating vascular disease and to translate the advances in basic research into improved methods to prevent, diagnose, and treat a common cause of death and disability.